villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Rahab (Legacy of Kain)
Rahab is one of the villains from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver ''and its sequel, ''Sould Reaver 2. In life he was a commander in the vanpire order of the Sarafan and in unlife was a vampire lieutenant under Kain, alongside his five brothers. He was notable for being the first vampire to overcome the weakness towards water. Personality As a Sarafan commander and inquisitor Rahab was dutiful and proud of his status and harbored a hatred towards all vampires. He refused to allow the wraith Raziel to reclaim Janos's heart, further illustrating his resolve to ensure his sacred mission be carried out. As a vampire Rahab was exceptionally loyal towards Kain and prideful of his status as one of his sons. Like the rest of his master's lieutenants he did not protest when Kain labelled Razeil a traitor and had him executted for surpassing him in power. Although calm and reserved Rahab was not above petty anger as he took it personal that Raziel would insult him. Raziel referred to him as having been maladjusted, a sentiment which seemed to ring true towards Rahab's resolve and hubris. By overcomming the vampire's natural susception towards water Rahab hoped to become an invaluable asset in Kain's army, possibly becoming his favored lieutenant, and as a result would be viewed with jealousy by his brothers, Raziel included. Despite finding out that he had once been a vampire hunter in life, a Sarafan to ad insult to injury, he took this information without any hint of protest. Instead, Rahab saw his new life as a vampire as being a form of salvation from his former life. Story ''Soul Reaver 2'' Rahab was formerly a Sarafan Inquisitor, who hunted down vampires as ordered by Moebius. He was absent during the attack on Janos Audron's aerie refuge, but was not spared from Raziel's retaliation on the order for having killed Janos and stealing his black heart and the Reaver blade. He is killed alongisde Dumah by the wraith Raziel, who came from the future in order to meet Janos and learn about the Reaver's purpose. Rahab's murder along with those of his Sarafan comrades (sans Malek) was ultimately part of a predestined time paradox that ensured Kain's empire being created. He and the other Sarafan commanders were later made martyres, with a room in the Sarafan Stronghold dedicated to them with murals depicting them. The stronghold would later be repurposed five hundred years later as the headquarters of Moebius' second vampire hunting legion. ''Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver'' One thousand and two hundred years later, when Kain rises his vampiric empire, he resurrects Rahab as his fourth lieutenant. Rahab and his clan, the Rahabim, were very sensitive to light, even tough the skies of Nosgoth were covered in smoke. They instead adapted to living in the water, which was acidic to any other vampire. After Raziel, first-born of Kain's lieutenants, was thrown into the abyss and labeled as a traitor for having sproated wings, all the vampire clans scattered through Nosgoth. As such, Rahab and his clan moved into the Drowned Abbey, a lost city that was half submerged in water. The abbey and its neighbouring islands were, at first, inhabitted by humans that had used them as a hiding spot from Kain's armies. But this came to a stop after the Rahabim became fully immune to water and eventually killed them for food. In the end, Rahab had mutated into a shark-like creature, being unable to return to land. After Raziel arose from the abyss as a wraith he discovered the Tomb of Sarafan, where he learned that he and his brothers were once Sarafan Inquisitors. He finds a way into the Drowned Abbey and eventually meets Rahab. He remarks how Rahab adapted well to his environment, for one so maladjusted. Rahab doesn't fall for the taunt, saying he was aware Raziel would come to kill him. Rahab had been previously visited by Kain, who warns him that Raziel was comming to assassinate him as well. Before they fight Raziel asks if he knew what Kain's lieutenants were before their ressurection. Rahab was unimpressed of there Sarafan heritage and only remarked that Kain had saved them from themselves. Rahab attacks Raziel by shooting water at him and biting him, but Raziel takes advantage of Rahab's weakness, breaking all the glasses of the room they were, making light illuminate the place and frying Rahab to death. As Rahab's soul exists his body Raziel devours it, thus gaining Rahab's immunity towards water and allowing Raziel to cross water and enter submurged areas. Powers and Abilities *'Sarafan Martial Training': As a member of the Sarafan elite Rahab was heavily trained in the ways of combat and probably tactical thinking. He was shown to use both sword and trident with great finesse, proving himself to be a highly versatile fighter. *'Vampire Physiology': After being turned, Rahab gained all the powers that naturaly came with vampirism: enhanced strength, reflexes and speed. He would eventualy develope a resistence to most weaknesses just as his brothers would. Like all higher vampires he could turn humans into vampires by spreading their curse through bitting. *'Vampire Magic': Rahab learned spells from Kain, such as telekinesis, which enabled him to heal wounds quicker and drink blood from afar. These skills proved especially useful towards developing his clan's trademark abilities. **'Rahabim Powers': Being the founder of his clan Rahab developed and perfected all the powers that came with it. By periodicaly submerging himself in water and then immediately after healing himself and drinking blood, Rahab slowly developed an immunity to water. In time he developed gills which allowed him to "breath" water, plus webbed hands and scaled skin that enabled him to swim more effectively, as well as teeth akin to those of a shark that allowed him to bite better. After centuries of repeating the process he evolved into a shark/amphibious lifeform. He could even swallow water and spit it out like projectiles. His feet were replaced by a fish tail and gained further enhanced strength do to the water's heavier pressure. But as a downside to his unique adaptability Rahab, and by extension his clan, became far more susceptible towards sunlight. This flaw proved to be his undoing after Raziel flooded his sanctum with sunlight. Trivia *Rahab's name is derieved from the Bible. In the Old Testament Rahab is the name of both a sea monster and of the land of Egypt, which was commonly associated with the Red Sea. The Rahab monster was commonly coined as being "the prince of the primordial sea" and as the "shedim (foreing spirit) angel of the sea ". Rahab translates as "blusterer" and was a used as a euphemism by early jews for arrogance, rage, insolence and pride, used to denote the Egyptions as being vain and fiercely proud. *In early development "Aluka" and "Aluka Boss" were considered as potential names for Rahab. In Hebrew "Aluka" meant "leech" and was a term used for vampires. *Rahab's transformation into a sea creature was foreshadowed in his human life by his armor, which illustrated sea-horses on his breast-late, the use of the colour blue, and his use of a trident in combat. *The reason why Rahab was absent at the murder of Janos Audron was explained by video game designer Daniel Cabuco as being the product of animation limitations. The cutscene depicting Janos's death had too many characters in it, which made it difficult to animate. In order to ease their work load the designers chose to exclude one of the Sarafan inquisitors and Rahab had been picked at random. Navigation Category:Vampires Category:Legacy of Kain Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Dark Fantasy Villains